Bloodsuckers
by Lissastorymaker
Summary: Lexi is a normal teenage girl with a problem, read about her friends and the impact her problem has on her life. which gets dramatically changed when she meets someone. The first chapter.


Original writing: Bloodsuckers

**Dear diary, **

**I'm scared. I'm scared of what will happen today… I might be over reacting but… I don't think I am. I'm certain of my fate but I suppose I've never really accepted it. I mean who would? My condition isn't temporary it's for life… forever. I'll never get a boy friend. I'll never be safe. Everyone I love is in danger and all because of me… stupid me! I'm not going to let that happen, I'm not going to let this thing get the better of me. It's my problem and I'm going to fix it. No matter what it takes. I just need to convince myself what I am. **

Lexi quickly put her diary away as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She shoved it in her wardrobe and sat on her bed pulling out her supposed to be done homework. As her door flung open and she saw her red faced sister. She looked like a volcano about to erupt, Lexi braced herself for impact.

"LEXI!" she said between breaths, if she had a ring through her nose and horns I'd send her off to Spain, Lexi thought.

"And what do I owe the pleasure of your graceful entrance" Lexi said mockingly, staring evilly into her sisters bloodshot eyes. If only she knew what I could do to her. Lexi smirked at the thought.

"Don't take that attitude with me young lady; you damn well know what you did!"

Lexis face screwed up at the name _young lady!_ Ughh she hated being called that. As she looked up to have a shouting match with her sister Jessica, she saw sadness in her sister's eyes, and an aching pain went through Lexis chest as her humanity showed through. She hadn't felt a pain like this in a while, she looked back down and decided to take what she deserved on the chin and not make her sister any more upset.

"I'm sorry Jess, I wasn't thinking, as usual. But can we save this for later? I'm not in the mood." It was true after that pain; Lexi didn't feel like shouting or arguing. She looked up to Jessica's face which was now its regular pink shade, and gave her, her best puppy dog eyes she could manage. This was hard considering she had to wear contact lenses covering the redness of her eyes. Lexi shuddered at the thought. Ever since she became what she is, her irises had turned an evil red. She had to wear sunglasses for the first few days, which raised suspicion.

Jessica's face dropped and tilted to one side.

"Fine, but just think about what you have done, Ok?" Jessica said calmly, the volcano was now dormant Lexi thought.

Lexi nodded and looked back down. Jess hovered in the doorway for a few more seconds, then turned and went downstairs. Lexi sighed in relief as the tension in the room was lifted. She got up and looked out of her big window; she stared into the empty streets of her local neighbourhood and sighed. Maybe she will go to school today, she thought. But… no I couldn't it's too risky. I mean I can only just keep my thirst under control at home. Lexi was in a dilemma… if she stayed at home she'd eventually loose contact with her friends. But on the other hand if she went to school there's a big risk of her revealing herself or people getting hurt. Or both! Lexi sighed again and pressed her head against the glass. She missed the times when her steady breathing would make condensation on the glass pane; Lexi would always make smiley faces in the steam. A smile came to Lexis face as she remembered; she would never be able to do that again… because she had no steady breathing. She could no longer make condensation and draw smiley faces…. Because the fact was… she was dead. Lexi Summerz died on April 15th 1990. It was official, she was 36 years old and it was worse because she was in a 16 year olds body! Tomorrow she'd be 37. Lexi groaned. She knew her friends would throw her this massive birthday party. She would have to tell her friends about her secret sooner or later. When they start to notice she looked exactly the same as she did when they first met! Lexi looked out the window again and this time her street wasn't completely empty. Two girls were walking down her narrow foot path towards her house. As the figures go closer she realised the girls were her friends… no her best friends. Lexi sighed and decided to go downstairs to greet her friends.

She ran down the stairs, well jumped most of them. She ran to the door just in time to see Kate's arm in mid-air about to knock on her wooden door. Kate smiled brightly and Lexi returned the smile. As she looked to the left of Kate big arms came out of nowhere and trapped her.

"Yay you're walking and talking again!" said the muffled voice of Cassie. Lexi hugged her back and said

"Yeah, I feel much better now, thanks guys for coming round"

The big arms that unclosed her fell back allowing her to see again. She saw Cassie's bright face smiling at her. Cassie was the smaller of the two; she had ginger hair that came past her shoulders and braces fixed to her teeth. She was pretty in her own way and she had a unique style. She had a different outfit for each day. Her eyes were golden brown and her freckles covered most of her small features. She was kind, caring and very confident of herself, which Lexi admired. Now Kate was so different; Kate had golden blonde hair that was down below her breast line. Her features were perfect; everything about her face was perfect. Her eyes were deep pools of blue. Her lips were shaped like a marble stone and her figure was that of a super model. Lexi envied Kate. But one thing she didn't want was Kate's attitude; she had to have everything someone else had. When she didn't get it… she made it her life objective to get revenge. After a cup of tea and a bit of catching up, all three of them headed off to school. On the way Lexi didn't really join in the conversation the other two where having about the so called hot new boy. Lexi admired the scenery she had been missing these past few weeks. Her new eyes made everything more detailed and clearer, it was like she was seeing the world again and this time she was not going to take it for granted. She looked down remembering the day she turned… where everything went wrong. This was her story.


End file.
